


What if...

by extremlykinky1512



Category: Furry (Fandom), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternative Perspective, Body Horror, Cannibalism, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Night Howlers, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremlykinky1512/pseuds/extremlykinky1512
Summary: What if the Night Howlers did not only make animals go wild but also intensify their feelings and emotions like for example lust or hornyness? What if Bellwether actually caught Nick with the Night Howler and not a Blueberry.Read the tags, take them seriously do not read if any of them offend you. Contains Vore and explicit content like very graphic rape!
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Nick tried to run from the bullet but it was of no use. When the night Howler hit him he could not run from it anymore he could not fight it even though he tried. All he could do was focus on the one thing he wanted right now. Meat. Bunny Meat. Judy. She looked so frightened. Her little nose frantically sniffing in fear. She looked perfect. A deep growl formed in his throat and he let go. He let his instincts take over and chased after the bunny running from him. Nick did not listen to her high pitched pleads or her frightened screaming. All he focused on was the hunt. He chased her down until she was with her back to the wall no room for escaping. Salvia was dripping from his muzzle and he could almost taste her. He tasted her fear and her sorrow and it made him feel so … horny. He wanted to pin her down and he did. He started to lick her fur. Licked her tears that tasted like grief and pure fear. He licked her little furry pussy and ass and her cute little tail. Judy started to struggle really hard but ignored her. He wanted to play with his dinner a little more. He pinned her down harder gripping her with his teeth. Drawing blood. The taste of it almost made him come right there. She tasted so good. He moaned and licked the small wound. Ignoring her pleas and babbling about how he was stronger than this how their friendship was stronger than this. He also ignored Bellwethers screams about what the fuck he was doing and why he does not kill that stupid bunny. Oh he would kill her and taste more of her sweetness but not yet he wanted to save her and taste every last bit of her. A second bullet hit him and Nick went Wilde. He trashed around accidently pushing Judy hard against the wall. So she was passed out. Furious Nick chased after a new prey. Bellwether and her stupid mammals. He ripped them apart in mere seconds. The second bullet had made him so much faster and stronger and they tasted so damn good.

Now that his blood thirst was satisfied Nick ran back to Judy still awfully horny. He was rock hard and started to lick her unconscious body all over again. Judy started to moan in he unconscious state and it made Nick almost burst all over her. She was so innocent and so fucking small and hot. The fox growled low and held her down with his paws flipping her over in the process. He bit the back of her neck to hold her in place when he entered her pussy from behind in one go. That woke her up immediately. Judy began to trash wildly and scream in pain, as the foxes cock was way too big for her. Bunnies were not designed to take a big fox cock. But Nick did not care. This pussy was the best he had ever had. So tight and warm. To stop her struggling he bit her neck harder drawing blood again. The taste made him go crazy. Her fear and pain was so delicious. Now he knew why Predators used to hunt Prey it was the best taste he ever experienced. Judy tasted exquisite. He needed more. Hungrily he ripped out a little piece of meat while he came balls deep inside of her. Her screams and that taste driving him right over the edge. He wanted to kill her so badly but on the other hand he did not want to let that pussy go. Judy. He had dreamed about that ass of hers before. Even though he knew it was sick he was so inlove with her cute face and little bunny tail and nose. He loved how her ass wiggled around when she walked and her fearful sniffing nose when danger was approaching. It always made him rock hard. But Nick had never acted on it hell he never even jerked himself off on the thought off it or anything like that. He had pushed it away and ignored it for all this time now. Judy wasn’t the first bunny he had a crush on. He had always kind of fantasized about those small little asses of prey. Especially bunnies with their cute little wiggle tails. But He also loved to look at sheep and their puffy fur especially lambs or cute little squirrels with those huge puffy tails. He was sick and he knew it. But now he just did not care anymore. And now that he had tasted that sweet little bunny pussy he just had to get a go on that fine ass.   
So he did. Only half hard he forced his member inside of her biting her little tail while pressing her down with his paws. Her ass smelled so sweet. He could sniff it all day. And it was even tighter than her now raw and bloodied pussy. Nick sat a furious pace and it did not take him long to come again. Judy had passed out during that second fuck, maybe because of the pain or maybe the blood loss but who cared?

A small part of him just wanted to rip open her throat and eat her all out but Nick fought that urge. He carefully opened his fangs and closed them around Judy’s body. It was hard for him to not rip her apart especially when his sharp teeth started to draw blood and he could taste the sinful sweetness. But there was something Nick wanted even more – his own little bunny fleshlight. A sex toy that would fulfill all his dirtiest needs and satisfy him in every possible way. Carefully he carried her through dark alleyways to his secret apartment. None of his friends nor family knew of it. As a small criminal he needed a hide out and this small house in the deep woods was just perfect he had purchased it years ago all cash so nobody knew about it. When he had trapped Judy inside the basement he locked it. Nick was exhausted from all the chasing and fucking he had to take a nap. 

Nick woke up hours later from muffled screams from his basement. What the fuck? When did he get to his secret house? He tried to put together the blurred pieces from his memory. What the fuck had happened? This could not be true he was strong he would not have attacked Judy. Judy! He rushed down to the basement ripping open the door. Judy was lying on the floor. Bloodied and bruised. He little part of her neck was missing and bite marks covered her body. She lay in a mixture of blood and semen, his semen. When she saw him she started to panic and cry. She looked so weak and frightened trying to get away from him. The effect of the night howler had stopped and regret shot through him. Tears were running down Nicks cheeks. “ I am so sorry..” his voice was trembling. Judy made a pained nose and started to trash around weakly on the floor to exhausted from everything that had happened to her to run from him now. “carrots…I…” Nick did not know what to say. But just looking at her broken and weak body made him feel so sorry and angry and incredibly horny. His cock started to grow hard and he realized he was still naked just like his beautiful Judy. He felt so sorry but he could not change what had already happened. And Oh well but there is no backing off now, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little update what happened after the effects of the night howler. This is just a small build up of the story chapter.

So Nick slowly entered his basement. “I am sorry” He said in s slow but slightly dark voice. “I never acted on it before carrots you have to believe me. I have been good. And it was so hard. But now that I had it there is no going back – is there? I will be marked as a criminal or even worse put into jail or put down for my crimes. I can’t let that happen Judy.” He licked his lips as he slowly circled his prey. 

Judy looked at him, a mixture of disbelieve, fear and concern. Her little nose started to tremble frightened. Nick let out a low groin. That seemed to make Judy realize what the situation was. “Nick “she said voice cracking. It was horse from the screaming and constantly crying put Judy put herself together. “Nick we can work this out… you don’t have to do anything! This isn’t you! That was bellwether and the nighthowler. You are my friend and I know you did not want to harm me. Everything is going to be ok. Just let me go and we can work this out! Nick they will understand. All you did was safe me … that was not you! You had to do this, they will understand…please Nick… just let me go.”

But Nick only shaked his head slightly smirking down at his little sextoy. “Oh Judy you don’t understand! I should have done that years ago. Why did I fight the urge to use little fucktoys like you for what you are? I always had a thing for rabbits and other small mammals. I love how your wiggle your tail when you walk with that fine ass Judy and a want to lick your face when your cute little nose trembles and sniffs in fear. It is adorable and sexy and you make me hungry for more. I thought it was wrong and that I had to fight it but you know what? It is not wrong! It is natural this is what you where made for carrots. The night howler made me want to kill you and it took me everything to fight that urge so I could not fight my nature anymore. And now that I have tasted you I will never go back to doing that again. I will be me and you will be my light tasty fleshlight and if you disobey me I might have to rip your throat open and eat you all up after all you are made for one purpose only: dinner!” Nick was rock hard by now. He licked his lips while getting step by step closer to his prey ignoring her crying, her begging and her tears. He was rock hard and wanted to use his toy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. I will try to update sooner.


End file.
